PKM
PKM (ПКМ, Пулемёт Калашникова Модернизированный: "Kalashnikov's Machine-gun Modernized") adalah sebuah general-purpose machine gun Rusia di kedua Counter-Strike Online dan Counter-Strike Online 2. Overview PKM Rusia adalah, senapan mesin sabuk-makan tujuan umum yang memegang 150 cartridge dari 7.62 NATO per belt kontainer. Hal ini dilengkapi dengan sistem operasi yang sama bahwa AK-47 Memanfaatkan dan sukses tubuh ringan membanggakan mobilitas yang sangat baik serta keandalan. Menggunakan tiga putaran meledak untuk mode api sekunder. Advantages *Ukuran majalah Tinggi *Menghemat amunisi ketika beralih ke modus api meledak *Akurasi tinggi dalam mode api meledak *Rate of fire tinggi *Kerusakan Tinggi *Bisa menjalani Senjata Enhancement *Gratis (Hanya di wilayah Indonesia) selama event *Stun tinggi ke zombie Disadvantages *Mahal *Recoil tinggi *Berat *Waktu reload panjang *Dibeli hanya dengan uang cash poin *Kekuatan knockback rendah Release date PKM was released on: *'Japan': 19 October 2011 alongside Checkmate. *'Singapore/Malaysia': 13 February 2013 alongside Skyline. *'Indonesia': This weapon can be obtained permanently free by logging in on 11 September 2013 ~ 14 September 2013. *'CSN:Z': 23 September 2014 (through Craft system). *'Turkey': 22 October 2014 alongside Quasar. *'Vietnam': 26 March 2015 (through Craft system). PKM Gold editon was released on: *'South Korea': 5 December 2013. *'Taiwan/HongKong': 17 December 2013. *'China/Japan': 18 December 2013. *'Singapore/Malaysia': 18 June 2014. *'CSN:Z': 1 April 2015. *'Vietnam': 21 May 2015. *'Indonesia': 23 September 2015. Tips *150 putaran PKM dapat menangani 4500 ~ 9000 kerusakan zombie jika semua peluru mencapai target. *Dalam mods zombie, menggabungkan dengan Deadly Shot untuk kerusakan besar. *PKM Penawaran kerusakan yang sama seperti MG3. *Rate of fire dan waktu reload sama dengan M249. *Perlakukan senjata ini seperti FAMAS dan MG3. *Kebakaran di meledak dengan modus api utama adalah sangat tidak akurat. Gunakan modus api sekunder sebagai gantinya. *Gunakan mode api utama ketika berhadapan dengan musuh di tengah/jarak dekat, sementara menggunakan modus api sekunder ketika berhadapan dengan musuh dalam jarak jauh. Weapon Enhancement PKM dapat menjalani Senjata Enhancement untuk meng-upgrade kinerjanya. Users Counter-Terrorist * : Used by Spetsnaz. * : Still used by Spetsnaz today. * : A SEAL operative is seen armed with a PKM in the promotion poster. Terrorist *Carlito: Seen in posters. Variants PKM Gold Edition PKM Gold Edition adalah versi berlapis emas dari PKM. Hal ini lebih ringan dari senjata aslinya. PKM Emas hanya dapat diperoleh jarang dari Code Box. Comparison to MG3 Positive *Lighter (+1%) *Cheaper (-$150) *More accurate (+1%) *Has burst-fire mode Neutral *Same reload time (4.5 seconds) *Same damage (30) Negative *Smaller magazine size (-50) *Lower rate of fire (-1%) Gallery PKM= File:Pkm_viewmodel.png|View model File:Snapshot_20130911_1540120.jpg|Obtained from Mega Bonus event |-| PKM Expert Edition= File:Pkm_viewmodel_expert.png|View model File:M14ebr_pkm_weaponenhancement_promo_japan.jpg|Japan poster |-| PKM Master Edition= File:Pkm_viewmodel_master.png|View model |-| PKM Gold Edition= File:Pkmg_viewmodel.png|View model Trivia *PKM tidak memiliki mode burst-api di kehidupan nyata, hanya kebakaran di full-auto. *Ini adalah satu-satunya senapan mesin dalam game yang memiliki mode burst-api. Namun, versi di Counter-Strike Online 2 hanya memiliki mode otomatis. *Meskipun dalam game menggunakan 7.62 NATO, ketika Anda membeli PKM dalam game itu menyatakan bahwa itu bilik dengan 7,62 × 54mm Rusia. External links *PK machine gun di Wikipedia. Kategori:Machine gun Kategori:Weapon